klondikefandomcom-20200213-history
Natural resource
Natural resources are materials that can be gathered from the land. Grass and flowers Grass and flowers yield Fresh Grass. *Grass: 5 pcs *Jasmine: 5, 8 pcs *Lutetiums: 5, 8 pcs *Blue tulips: 8, 11 pcs *Sunflowers: 9, 12 pcs *Autumn brushwood: 5 pcs *Yellow fern: 7 pcs *Yellow acacia: 9 pcs *Small fern: 9 pcs Shrubs Bushes and shrubs yield Dry Twigs. Shrub-Small bush.png|Small bush: 9 pcs Shrub-Rare shrub.png|Rare shrub: 17 pcs Shrub-Shrub.png|Shrub: 23 pcs Shrub-Faded bush.png|Faded bush: 9, 11, 19 pcs Shrub-Autumn bush.png|Autumn bush: 11 pcs Shrub-Large autumn bush.png|Large autumn bush: 18 pcs Shrub-.png|Snow-covered bush: 18 pcs Shrub-.png|Snow-covered bush: 8 pcs Shrub-.png|Snow-covered bush: 10 pcs Shrub-.png|Snow-covered bush (a): 15 pcs Shrub-.png|Snow-covered bush (b): 15 pcs Trees Trees yield Fir-Tree Logs, Ordinary Logs, and Sequoia Logs *see Trees Tree-Tiny spruce.png|(Snow-covered) Tiny spruce 15 pcs Tree-Snow-covered fir-tree.png|Snow-covered fir-tree 22 pcs Tree-Snowy dry fir-tree.png|Snowy dry fir-tree 45 pcs Tree-Snowy large fir-tree.png|Snowy large fir-tree 65 pcs Tree-Snowy double fir-tree.png|Snowy double fir-tree 70 pcs Tree-Huge sequoia.png|Huge Sequoia ?? Tree-Birch.png|Birch ?? Tree-Wild apple tree.png|Wild apple tree 25 pcs Tree-Wild pear tree.png|Wild pear tree 45 pcs Tree-Leadlight tree 1.png|Leadlight tree ?? Tree-Leadlight tree 2.png|Leadlight tree ?? Tree-Leadlight tree 3.png|Leadlight tree ?? Stone Stone yields Stones. Rock-Handful of pebbles.png|Handful of pebbles 5 pcs Rock-Gray stone.png|Gray stone 6 pcs Rock-Handful of gray stones.png|Handful of gray stones 6 pcs Rock-Handful of large pebbles.png|Handful of large pebbles 6 pcs Rock-A few stones.png|A few stones 7 pcs Rock-Pile of gray stones.png|Pile of gray stones 9 pcs Rock-Flat stone.png|Flat stone 11 pcs Rock-Sharp gray stone.png|Sharp gray stone 18 pcs Rock-Ancient stone.png|Ancient stone 20 pcs Rock-Smooth stone.png|Smooth stone 23 pcs Rock-Red stones.png|Red stones 25 pcs Rock-Rock spire small.png|Rock (small spire in Wind's Song) 5 pcs Rock-Rock spire tall.png|Rock (tall spire in Wind's Song) 25 pcs Rock-Extended stone.png|Extended stone 35 pcs Rock-Red boulder.png|Red boulder 35 pcs Rock-Sharp stones.png|Sharp stones 50 pcs Rock-Massive boulders.png|Massive boulders 75 pcs Rock-Pile of boulders.png|Pile of boulders 95 pcs Rock-Pile of stones.png|Pile of stones 120 pcs Rock-Snow-covered stone.png|Snow-covered stone (like Red boulder) 45 pcs Rock-Snow-covered stones.png|Snow-covered stones (like Pile of stones) 65 pcs Quartz Quartz yields Quartz Sand. Clay Clay yields Clay. *Indigo blue clay: 15 pcs *Flat blue clay: 22 pcs *Blue clay: 30 pcs *Hillock of blue clay: 35 pcs Iron Iron yields Iron. *Sharp iron ore: 19 pcs *Iron ore: 26 pcs *Iron ore deposits: 34 pcs Coal Coal yields Coal. *Coal in the grass: 25 pcs *Coal: 30 pcs *Pile of coal: 30 pcs *Pile of coal: 40, 65, 100, 150 pcs *Snow-covered coal: 45 pcs Pyrite Pyrite yields gold. Rock-Pyrite.png|Pyrite 30 pcs Rock-Pyrite deposit.png|Pyrite deposit 20 pcs Other *Golden mountain. 30 pcs *Golden mountain: 50 pcs *Golden mountain. 90 pcs *Snow: 25 pcs Resource objects and treasures from expeditions Objects that open upon unloading at Home Station. Resource objects *Clay piece, 5 kg *Clay clod, 15 kg *Small piece of coal, 7 kg *Medium piece of coal, 14 kg *Crystallin, 12 kg *Crystallin of luck, 25 kg *Gold-bearing little stone, 5 kg *Gold-bearing stone, 20 kg *Gold-bearing clod, 50 kg *Bundle of grass, 3 kg *Large bundle of grass, 12 kg *Large portion of ore, 30 kg *Medium portion of ore, 15 kg *Small portion of ore, 5 kg *Bundle of logs, 10 kg *Large bundle of logs, 30 kg *Poultry nest, 5 kg *Small piece of quartz, 15 kg *Piece of quartz, 45 kg *Small stone, 5 kg *Medium stone, 25 kg *Large stone, 45 kg *Bundle of dried twigs, 5 kg *Large bundle of dried twigs, 15 kg *Juicy Apple, 5 kg *Ripe Pear, 5 kg *Rainbow, 55 kg Treasure objects *Cask, 5 kg *Chest, 20 kg *Box, 25 kg *Large chest, 50 kg *Small trove, 3 kg *Great treasure, 25 kg Category:Content